Shiro
'Abilities' ---- Crowd Phobia Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Shiro gains x 2 bonus Attack Damage and x 1.5% bonus Attack Speed. *Passive - ''When there are more than 2 enemy heroes within 800 radius nearby, reduces the bonus attributes (Attack Damage & Attack Speed) Shiro gained from this skill by 20% per 1 additional enemy hero (start counting from 3rd enemy hero). If Shiro is together with Sora, the skill will temporarily ignore the number of nearby enemy heroes. ---- Mero Mero Gun (Love-Love Gun / Captive Gun) Q Cost: 42 / 39 / 36 / 33 / 20 Mana '''Cooldown: '''6 / 5.5 / 5 / 4.5 / 4 seconds *''Active - ''Shiro fires a Bullet of Love in a targeted direction, dealing 30/60/90/120/150 + AD physical damage to all enemy units and healing 10/20/30/40/50 + AP Health to all allied units on the bullet's path. If the bullet hits Sora, Shiro will restore her own Health by 10/20/30/40/50 + AP. When Bullet of Love collides with any wall terrains, the bullet will ricochet from the wall in the certain different direction, doubling its flight range and flight speed only on the first ricochet (each bullet can ricochet multiple times). If the ricocheted bullet hit the enemy, the bullet will apply Charm effect ( ) to the target for 0.75 seconds. If Shiro is applied with the effect of Deceive / Cheat W from Sora, the charmed targets will move toward Sora instead. *''Note - ''When playing as Shiro, you will be able to see the blue highlight on the model of the terrains that can be used to bounce the bullet. *''Note - ''The Charm effect from this skill is different from other effects with the same name, the units that are affected by this effect will be unable to be controlled by their owner, they will be unable to perform any attack and they will walk toward Shiro. *''Note - ''Currently, there is a major bug wherein the internet connection and the graphic quality of Shiro's player might affect bullets of her Mero Mero Gun Q to not be able to bounce on any terrain-objects of the game due to those objects are not properly loaded on the game client of the Shiro's player, the effect is permanent for each game and once it's triggered it stays that way for an entire game. ---- Precise Calculation W Cost: 75 Mana '''Cooldown: '''20 seconds *''Active - ''Shiro performs "Fast Calculation" within 0.7 seconds, she can't perform any attack or move while calculating. After completing the calculation, Shiro gains 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% bonus Movement Speed for 3 seconds and gains 1/1/2/2/3 stacks of Calculation (计算) buff that lasts for 5 seconds. When hit by a skill, Shiro will consume a stack of Calculation buff to activate a shield that can negate the effect of all skill effects she receives within 0.1 seconds (including the one that activates the shield effect). When Shiro uses this skill while Sora is nearby, Sora will also get 1/1/2/2/3 stacks of Calculation buff too. ---- Memories of the Only One E Cost: 65 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''12 seconds *''Active - ''Shiro believes Sora has been around, ignoring the negative effect of Crowd Phobia and doubling the bonus attributes Shiro gained from Crowd Phobia ''for 4/4.5/5/5.5/6 seconds. If Sora is nearby, he will gain a huge amount of bonus Movement Speed (75%) when moving toward Shiro for 4 seconds. *Note - 'This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *Note - ''Activating this skill resets Shiro's basic attack animation. ---- '''''Volley Fire R Cost: 100 / 125 / 150 Mana '''Cooldown: '''100 / 85 / 70 seconds *''Active - ''Within 2 seconds, Shiro continuously fires 4/5/6 waves of Bullet of Love in all directions while being able to move freely, firing 2 bullets per wave. If Sora is nearby, Shiro will fire 1 additional bullet per wave. The bullets from this skill cause only 66% of the damage and healing effect from the original Bullet of Love from Mero Mero Gun Q. Bullet of Love from this skill can also ricochet when hitting the terrain. *''Note - ''While firing bullets, Shiro can't perform basic attacks or use any skills (excluding Memories of the Only One E). *''Note - ''Shiro can continuously fire bullets while being under certain types of crowd controls (for example, stun and immobilize). *''Note - ''Currently, there is a major bug wherein the internet connection and the graphic quality of Shiro's player might affect bullets of her Volley Fire R to not be able to bounce on any terrain-objects of the game due to those objects are not properly loaded on the game client of the Shiro's player, the effect is permanent for each game and once it's triggered it stays that way for an entire game. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes